Taste Of Autumn
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Soi Fon has a mental breakdown. Someone finds her. Onesided SoiYoru YoruSoi SoiHali Halisoi Yoruichi Soi Fon Halibel Harribel SoiHari HariSoi One-shot AU


The park was planted in the middle of a busy, bright city. Street lights illuminated the almost ghost like park, casting shadows that crept like robbers in the background. The sound of cars racing by, breaks crying, police sirens and the wind whispering while the leaves fell delicately from their old perches.

A lone girl walked through the park, not scared or alarmed at the eeriness of the park. Her face was showing her melancholy. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears, appearing absolutely exhausted while her small lips were in a soft frown. It was a bizarre beauty that shone through her sadness, like the stars prevailing through the darkness, but this depressing charm had nothing great about it. The girl's braids were caressed by the free wind, being carried in whatever direction the wind commanded. The girl stopped walking and grunted in frustration, putting her braids in her shirt with annoyance. She didn't want her raven hair to become submissive like she has for one who cannot return her feelings. She began to walk again in an impatient manner.

"Yoruichi," Soi Fon whispered silently as if the name would ignite her in flames if spoken too loud. How could Yoruichi ditch her after all these years? She thought they were going to remain friends, for much longer than this. Once Yoruichi was out of school she hardly called, and was too busy living her life to wonder what Soi was doing. Was Yoruichi that forgetful to just leave her like that? Along the months she found a new boyfriend, a much older man named Kisuke. He didn't look or act like a responsible guy, especially bringing Yoruichi to parties and they have to sleep in the crappiest part of this city. What did Yoruichi see in him that she didn't?

She stopped and sat on a lone bench, under a single dim street light, in the middle of the park. Most of the sounds of the city were lost from the barrier of trees surrounding her now. She couldn't continue to walk like this, not with prickling, watery eyes and fumbling legs. She could feel her throat constrict at the thought of Yoruichi forgetting about her completely. Her heart began to slow down and sink within her chest. Everything felt like it was slowing down, just to lengthen Soi's time, making it seem unbearable. It wasn't long until Soi felt tears escape from her eyes and her hands shaking. What did Yoruichi not like about her? Yoruichi would've called if she cared, but what was she doing wrong? She continued to repeat that question, but no answer came, Yoruichi didn't magically pop up, no one was here to save her.

Soi quickly brought up her hands to cover the flood of tears pouring from her eyes. If Yoruichi couldn't love her, who could?

_No one,_ the wind cooed in a sweet voice. The leaves fell around her, as if to shelter her from the wind's harsh words. She choked out a cry of helplessness. What could she do to make Yoruichi love her? Why wasn't anything going right?

The sound of footsteps came closer in a quiet, comforting pattern. Soi hastily glanced up, hoping to see the figure of Yoruichi. It was a desperate and pitiful hope, but she couldn't help herself. A dark figure came closer into the street light, revealing a feminine shape. The woman had a tanned tone, long hair that was disheveled, glittering eyes and a shapely figure. Soi felt her disappointment sting like a needle into her chest. It wasn't Yoruichi, but it was someone she knew.

The woman walked closer in a casual stride and sat down beside her. The woman's blond hair was emitting its own beautiful glow, her green eyes were adamant hard but concern could be seen inside them. Her long cream colored scarf waved in the wind that covered her mouth and nose partially. The leather jacket she wore was dull and worn out. Her shirt was a baby blue with The Rolling Stones logo on it, cropped to become a belly shirt, showing her toned stomach. She wore black leather pants to give her the biker girl look. Soi's eyes examined the girl warily. Why was she here? She couldn't make this any better.

"What you want, Halibel," she barked while tears still poured from her eyes. The pain in her voice was visible like a mirror. Soi felt her choke up a sob before putting her hands to cover her face. Halibel didn't answer quickly, apparently deep in thought.

Halibel, for once, hesitated on answering. "I-I saw you walking alone and got worried, slowly followed behind you on my bike." Her voice held concern and something Soi Fon didn't understand, something she believed no one held for her. Halibel glanced away from Soi who had raised her head to examine Halibel. What did she say? Her tears halted for a few seconds while she wondered if Halibel said the words she thought she said.

"Why," Soi asked in confusion, "Why were you even concerned for me?" The thought of someone being concerned for her troubled her mind. Yoruichi, the closest person to her, didn't show too much concern for her yet here is an acquaintance that cared more. Halibel sighed in defeat before taking off her scarf, slowly un-wrapping it from around her face. Soi glanced at her curiously, being able to see her full face for the first time. Once fully off she couldn't help but allow a light blush form on her tear stained face. Halibel was much prettier without the scarf. She had a slender, perfect nose with a pair of shapely lips. Halibel licked her lips, thinking of the right words. She remained silent for a long time while Soi's tears lessened a little.

"Just because the person you like does not like you does not mean no one can like you, or care at the most." Halibel answered softly in a matter of fact tone. She watched the leaves fall from the soft swaying trees.

"Making a person your everything will eventually make you have nothing," she continued while stopping for a moment to think critically over her words. "But it's hard to destroy that world down and create a better world from its ruins, it's harder than making the new one, but it will get better as time goes."

Soi watched Halibel talk quietly to her. She wasn't sure how to react. Did Halibel actually say, behind her words, that she liked her? She listened intently on what else Halibel had to say, hoping to get answered. Halibel stopped talking before glancing at Soi, getting caught by her stare. Their eyes remained connected in a trance until Soi averted her gaze to her damp hands.

"What are you saying Halibel," she inquired directly. Halibel blinked in confusion before answering.

"I'm saying you should try to move on," Halibel said in a dull tone, thinking that Soi didn't understand what she was trying to say. Soi Fon wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and spoke again.

"No, not that, I was directing it to what you said before that," she replied in calmer tone. Halibel froze for a second, catching Soi's gaze once again.

"I meant that I care for you," Halibel answered without hesitation. Soi Fon eyed her, searching her eyes for lies or cover-ups, but she found none. She only saw pure concern, care and…love?

Soi didn't answer, un-sure how to reply. She felt the last tear drop from her face. She didn't feel the need to cry anymore. She was caught at crying and quickly hid it, but she also learned someone would catch her if she fell. Soi Fon mustered a soft, sweet smile to crawl onto her lips.

"Thank you, Hali," Soi thanked in a warm tone, her voice raw and hurting from crying. She felt better, more refreshed and happy now. Halibel's face was awestruck for a second before reverting back to its usual composure.

"You're welcome," she replied. The wind blew harder with the autumn's coldness, trying to scare off the other two from their current content moods. Halibel took note of it.

"Soi let me give you a ride home, it's getting cold and it gets dangerous at night, especially for a small girl like you." Halibel offered. Soi Fon's smile remained on her face. Yes, there was someone who cared and probably will for a long time. She nodded in acceptance. Halibel grabbed her scarf from the bench before standing up, Soi followed.

They continued to walk, the wind becoming bitterly cold as they pressed on to Halibel's motorbike. She stopped and turned towards Soi.

"Here," Halibel took off her jacket and handed it Soi, "I don't want you to get too cold."

Soi blushed before trying to refuse it out of pride, but Halibel insisted. The blond won the fight, making Soi wear the leather jacket. They continued on and reached Halibel's motorbike. She got on the bike and started it up with a quick kick on the kick-start. She motioned Soi to get on. Soi nodded before awkwardly scrambling on it.

Halibel handed Soi her helmet. Soi put on the helmet, adjusting it to fit her slightly smaller head. She noticed Halibel's scarf was fluttering in the wind wildly. Soi eyed the scarf and Halibel. She wondered what would happen…

She wrapped the ends of the scarf around her neck, catching Halibel off guard. She smiled while savoring the warmth that now emitted onto her cold neck. Soi allowed herself to lean into Halibel while wrapping her arms around the other's waist, needing a place to hang on for their ride. Halibel shifted before taking off. Soi's smile was stuck to her face. It faltered only a little when she thought of Yoruichi. Just because somebody loved her didn't mean the world would become better, or she would magically get over Yoruichi, but now Soi knew that she wouldn't be alone in the end.

* * *

**A/N:**

** This is a teaser, well more like a meager taste for a fiction I am making. It's quite poorly constructed and not very informative but none-the-less acceptable. I hope this wettens your mind and crave more. Reviews are always loved.**


End file.
